Such a traction-slip controlled brake system is known from the German Patent Application DE 10 2009 016 982 A1. The known brake system includes a halt brake of the type found in today's electropneumatic brake systems in commercial vehicles, such as buses or garbage trucks that frequently approach stops (stopping places or station stops). Such a halt brake, which supplements the service brake device with a halt brake function, is activated, respectively applied at the stops. A manually operable switch is provided for this purpose, upon whose actuation, a constant pressure of a predefined magnitude is introduced into the service brake cylinders of at least one axle in order to brake the motor vehicle at the stops. In contrast to a normal service braking triggered via a pedal-operated brake valve, the brake pressure is, therefore, not controllable by the driver in the case of the halt brake function.
To realize the halt brake, a pressure limiting device is connected within a pressure line that is branched off from a supply pressure line. Also connected therein is a switch-operable solenoid valve which controls the supply pressure that is limited to the constant halt pressure, through a shuttle valve which, in turn, is connected to a pneumatic channel of the service-brake valve in order to further control the greater pressure in the particular case. In addition, an ASR valve for regulating traction slip is provided in a downstream pressure line. This design is relatively complex, however.
It is, therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention to further improve a traction-slip controlled brake system of the type mentioned at the outset so as to provide it with a greater range of function in the context of a simpler design.